kaidafandomcom-20200214-history
Hikari Michi
Hikari Michi is the main female protagonist in Kaida: Legends. She replaces Selina Heartnet in the main storyline. She is a Kaida but also discovers later that she is an Angeloid and the Angel she is based off of is Uriel. Hikari's full name in Japanese means "Pathway of Light" which becomes important in the storyline and she is the only living Kaida who can perform Pure. She lives and works in District 15 (United States) and is partnered with Takeshi Shimizu, a fellow Angeloid, whom she later falls in love with. Appearance The first thing that anyone notices about Hikari is her startling -- and all natural -- bright red hair. Whether her hair color is genetic remains unknown but it is her natural hair color. Her hair is long and reaches to her lower waist and is also very thin. Hikari never has her hair in the same way. Hikari also has hazel eyes that have many red tints to them, giving her a very rustic brown eye color. She is very small and thin, but she can carry herself with grace. Hikari likes human clothes and will go out of her way to make sure she has plenty of them. Her Kaidan uniform is very ordinary, and (according to Takeshi) very unflattering. The most important thing to Hikari that she always wears is a turquoise necklace given to her from her mother when she was a child. Personality Hikari is a very loving and energetic person. She will go out of her way to make other people feel safe, loved and happy (even doing things that she normally does not like doing). When it comes to her job, Hikari takes her job very seriously and will try not to overextend a battle if she can help it. She gets things done as soon as possible -- procrastination is not her thing. When she is around Takeshi, especially when they first met, she appeared very prideful and tried her hardest to be cooperative although he made it difficult. Hikari also loves old time stories -- something that bores her friends -- and tries appear normal when she's around old things (antiques or old books/movies). History Powers *'Advance Healing Powers:' As Hikari underwent Takeshi's training to become stronger, her ability to heal quickly slowly improved. Her high Spirit Energy also contributes to much of her healing success. *'Spell Casting:' Between Hikari and Takeshi, it is normally Hikari who uses Kekkai. Though it isn't demonstrated if she can adequately use high level Kekkai, it is obvious that she has the ability to use Kekkai for attack and defense fairly well. *'Speed:' Takeshi purposely trained Hikari so her Spirit Energy tolerance and speed would greatly improve. Thanks to that, she can hold her own against Takeshi and mostly everyone without becoming too tired. *'Spirit Energy:' Though not the strongest by Spirit Energy in the district, Hikari does have a high level of Spirit Energy, especially for coming straight out of the Academy only a few months prior. She is officially classed at level B Spirit Energy and is fairly good at controlling it. She has a high tolerance for people with higher Spirit Energies so she doesn't feel weighed down by the enormity of the Spirit Energy. Kenta Laius *'Double Headed Spear Form:' Hikari's weapon in first form is a double bladed spear. The shaft of the spear is red and where the blades connect is decorated with gold designs. It has no special abilities while in this form but Hikari is a master spear-wielder and specializes in melee-type battles. Relationships Takeshi Shimizu At first, Hikari thought Takeshi was arrogant, rude and she hated him when they first met. When they were paired up, Hikari thought it was a joke but she went along with her orders. Hikari struck a deal with Takeshi: he would train her so she wouldn't be in his way and he in turn, would be a little bit kinder to her. As they continued their partnership, Hikari learned to trust Takeshi a bit more and she wanted him to trust in her too. Eventually, she came to terms with the fact that she was falling in love with him and when she learned the feelings were mutual, she tried everything she could to protect him. She refused to let the prophecy become reality and promised Takeshi that she wouldn't let him destroy the world. Cassher Though Hikari understands why Cassher dislikes her, Hikari still tries to be as nice as possible to him -- and this usually ends with him hurting her feelings. Ever since her first meeting with Cassher, there has always been a hint of doubt within Hikari's mind that Takeshi constantly gets hurt because of her. Cassher will go out of his way to avoid Hikari at all costs. Bradley Curtis Christopher Mallozzi Natsume Michi Quotes (To Takeshi Shimizu) “Don't go to a place where I can't reach you anymore!” Category:Characters Category:Kaida Category:Angeloid